


A Movie Night With The Boy I Bullied

by TheTripleL



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, First Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Jon Snow, POV Theon Greyjoy, Past Abuse, Poor Jon Snow, Robb Stark is a Gift, Self Confidence Issues, Theon Greyjoy is a Little Shit, Theon being Theon, jealous theon, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleL/pseuds/TheTripleL
Summary: Theon has realized just how beautiful Jon really is, but does Jon have it in his heart to forgive Theon for everything he's done? Could Jon possibly forgive Theon, the person who made his life a living hell? The person who had bullied him for years? We'll soon find out.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. The Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fic, hope you like it. more chapters to come soon hopefully. some beta reading needed, and i have to finish the last half, but if this get's good responses i promise there will be more to come!

Today’s the day. Theon can spend the entire evening with Jon. The very thought is intoxicating, and he couldn’t care less about what his boss is yammering on about. An  _ entire  _ evening. He can't wrap his mind around it. Of course they had spent time with each other before, whether it had been with Robb and the rest of the Stark pack, or on the rare occasions where they’d found themselves alone. Those are the moments that he longs for. Every waking moment spent without Jon is an eternity, and Theon can't handle it anymore. When Jon had come up to him in Theon’s room one evening while Theon was getting ready to see Ros and asked, in Jon’s familiar, unsure and uncertain manner, his cheeks a deep shade of red, if Theon would like to watch a movie the next evening when the rest of the family were out, Theon had almost collapsed.

Watching those words come out of Jon’s mouth, with his perfect pouty lips slightly open, looking like he had just asked Theon to marry him, it had been all too much. Everything Theon had ever wanted, and he wasn’t even the one to ask. His head had gone dizzy and all he could stutter out was “Y- yeah sure…” And he nearly fucking choked when Jon smiled, eyes filling with excitement. 

“Great,” his cheeky grin widening, “I’ll leave you to sort that out.”

As Theon watches Jon’s eyes move down Theon feels his cheeks burn. Not out of embarrassment per se, but out of longing? Lust? He can’t tell. All he wants is for the next day to come, and  _ fast.  _

The Stark pack takes an age and a half just to get out ready to get out of the door, with Ned and Cat badgering Bran and Rickon to stop bickering, Sansa trying to escape Arya and a certain flying yoghurt- and Jon is sitting in his room. Just a few quick steps away. His dramatic acting of a sudden bout of illness had earned the biggest eye roll from Robb Theon had yet seen. When the lot are finally out the door, Robb and Theon are left there in the corridor.

“Well, I hope your report doesn’t take the whole evening.” Robb says through a grin, and Theon reluctantly smiles back.

Robb is going to find out at some point, so there isn’t really a point in pretending for him. The rest of the family had bought that bullcrap story, but not Robb. Robb seems to know what Theon is thinking 24/7, and there’s no hiding this. Before Theon can make up some witty remark to fling in Robb’s direction, Robb turns in a flurry and leaves the house in the direction of the shouting Starks telling him to hurry up, slamming the door loud enough that Jon would be able to hear. 

Theon had never been this giddy before. Purely ecstatic. All alone with Jon! He practically runs upstairs, darting through the corridor to the third door on the left. Jon’s room. He nearly slams into the door before reality comes back to him.  _ What the fuck am I doing, I’ll look desperate. What if I fuck this up, what if Jon doesn’t like me like that? Have I been reading all the messages wrong? Oh god oh fuck oh god-  _ **BANG** ! 

A door had just been smacked into Theon’s face. If this were any other time Theon would have straight up murdered Jon, but as Jon timidly walks out the door and asks Theon if he’s ok, Theon forgets any thought other than,  _ yes, I’m alone with you, nothing could be more ok.  _

“I’m fine yeah, it doesn’t hurt, haha- I mean a little but- wait no I’m fine really- I-” 

Theon’s panicking is clearly visible, and Jon is nearly fucking pink. He’s fucked it up. He fucking hates himself and maybe he should just fuck of back to the Iron Islands since he’s clearly ruined everything here. 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Jon asks, starting to walk downstairs, beckoning Theon to join him. It isn’t ruined! Wait, Theon hadn’t actually given a seconds thought about the movie.

“What are you in the mood for?” He asks Jon as they get to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Do you want to watch that really creepy one Arya showed us the trailer for?” Jon replies. 

“Yeah sure, sounds great. I’ll get some snacks” Theon says, hurrying to the kitchen while 

Jon makes his way to the living room with the biggest blanket Theon has ever seen, Jon’s blanket, white as snow (fitting, because Jon  _ was  _ a Snow).  _ I don’t care what movie’s on, I’m gonna be staring at you through it all.  _

He still can’t believe this is really happening. All the years of bitterness, resentment and absolute hatred had been boiled away in minutes. Theon knows he’s been really nasty to Jon sometimes, and he never really knew why until now. He wanted Jon’s attention. Every joke about Jon’s mother, or his constantly miserable look, or his stupid curly hair. As he sits down next to Jon, and Jon looks at him with those same sad eyes he had made fun of a hundred times before, Theon vows he’ll make it up to Jon. Jon’s eyes may be permanently melancholic, but the rest of his face is arranged into a sheepish grin. He presses play, and drags the ridiculously oversized blanket on to hide under. He’s always been a scaredy cat.

It’s a movie about ghosts, or demons or something like that. Theon isn’t paying attention. As the movie progresses Jon inches closer, flinching at every jump scare. Theon barely registers them. Studying Jon, heart fluttering every time he moves closer. Another obnoxious jumpscare sends Jon crashing into Theon. Jon buries his face into Theon’s chest and the blanket is thrown over Theon, and it’s like Jon is trying to crawl into him. Theon slowly places a hand on Jon’s back over the covers, and starts gently stroking. His heart is threatening to give way, he can feel his prick twitch. It’s a miracle it hasn’t already, but the way Jon’s face is pressed against Theon’s chest, shaking from fear... it’s too much. 

Jon realises too, and for the second time tonight Theon thinks it’s all over and he should just move country. Jon is surprisingly a total virgin, something you wouldn’t expect considering his looks. Every girl in town is always gawking at him, and a lot of the guys too, to Theon's absolute rage. Jon would always ignore them however, and would always turn pink at the very notion of sex, which lead to Theon relishing in telling his tales of his many, many experiences. 

Jon’s eyes meet Theon’s, and his train of thought completely derails. He studies that face. Elegantly messy black locks falling to his shoulders, a long nose, rosy cheeks and a perfectly smooth face. The most beautiful lips Theon has ever seen, plump and pink and the centre of a hundred and one fantasies. Black eyes like oceans of misery. Except, it isn’t misery. That is new. Jon’s eyes aren’t silently sulking, they’re… happy? Theon’s dick twitches.

_ I’m making Jon happy. _

And with that thought, Theon leans down, plants his nose into Jon’s hair, smelling strawberries, and kisses Jon’s forehead. Jon, his hands moving from Theon’s stomach to his chest, lifts himself further up, his eyes piercing through Theon’s soul, and it’s perfect. Jon lifts his head up and Theon’s moves in, placing a gentle kiss on Jon’s lips. He tastes delicious. Strawberries and sweetness, delight personified, everything good on this earth summed up in those lips, and Theon wants more. 

He parts Jon’s mouth with his tongue, and curiously ventures inside. It’s even better here, and Jon fucking  _ whimpers. _ The movie is coming to an end, and Jon, who had closed his eyes, opens them again and begins to move away from Theon’s mouth, and for one dreadful moment Theon thinks that it’s over. 

It isn’t though, and Jon falls back down onto Theon’s chest delicately. His breathing is slow, and in sync with Theon’s. Theon’s throbbing cock is pressing against Jon’s leg hard enough to bruise, and Jon’s own dick is against Theon’s hip, and pushed even harder against it as Jon adjusts himself and places one leg over Theon’s. They stay like this for a while, Jon rising and falling with Theon’s chest, and Theon’s cock throbbing, but that doesn’t matter. After a while Jon looks up again. 

“Do you like me?” He whispers. The sadness to his eyes is back and Theon’s heart shatters. 

“Of course I do” Theon shakily replies. 

“I wish I could feel like this forever” Jon whispers after a few seconds.

And Theon wants that. Wants an eternity like this, would give up everything to stay like this.

His cock gives a furious twitch as he starts to respond, but is cut off by Jon’s mouth on his own, sucking on his lower lip, timidly licking at it. It shocks Theon to his core. He had never expected Jon to do this, not in a million years. This enrages his cock further, and surely Jon is covered in bruises. As if reading his thoughts, Jon pushes his hands against Theon’s chest, and slowly raises himself, guided by Theon’s hands on his hips (which are practically working automatically) and swings the abused leg over Theon’s side. In this position, Jon’s perfect arse in inches away from Theon’s cock, and the thought alone causes Theon to moan. Jon’s hands are on his back, pulling Theon closer, and for just a moment they are pressed against each other, with Jon’s dick pulsing against Theon, before Jon swings his legs around into the gap he’s made, and Theon slumps further down to accommodate him. 

Jon is practically sitting just above Theon’s cock, and is held there by Theon’s hands. Jon moves his head under Theon’s chin, and Theon yet again smells strawberries as Jon quietly says, “I’ve always wanted this.”


	2. The Night Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night progresses, the movie finished. Everyone is going perfect, until Theon pushes it too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!  
> The night progresses >v<

Theon’s life can’t get any better. It’s a simple fact. With Jon’s legs wrapped around him, Jon is now literally sitting on Theon’s crotch. Not on his dick though, just a bit further along. That’s the one thing driving Theon mad. He wants Jon, needs Jon, to be inside him and to fill him up. It’s all he has ever fantasised about. Well, that’s a lie. Theon remembers once again how much of a horrible bastard he has been, and now it feels like he’s drowning in guilt. He owes this for Jon. 

Jon is clinging to Theon, arms and legs wrapped around him like a warm duvet, still pressing against Theon’s body. He looks so vulnerable, and this is the last straw for Theon.  _ Now or never _ he thinks as he moves his hand to brush Jon’s curls from his beautiful face, which grabs Jon’s attention. He lifts his head, eyes staring at Theon with a sense of longing. Theon gently takes his hand down across Jon’s face, and traces his jawline until he arrives at Jon’s chin.  _ A hundred times before, I can do this,  _ Theon thinks,  _ but no, this is different, this is Jon and I won’t use him like a common whore. _ His hand and his head have stopped communicating however, and with one finger under Jon’s chin, his thumb stroking Jon’s perfectly pouty lips, he starts to bring Jon closer to his face.

It’s easier than he expected. Jon, the trembling virgin, is willingly going along with Theon’s thumb and finger. Theon brings Jon to the point where they’re face to face, and while Jon has to adjust to follow Theon’s directions, he brushes lightly against Theon’s cock.  _ More, more, more,  _ **_more!_ ** Theon starts an internal argument. He wants to invade Jon’s mouth, and taste every inch of Jon, but then again Theon isn’t even sure if Jon has ever kissed anyone but him before.  _ Gentle it is then _ Theon resides, and Jon, once again shocking Theon, moves forward, taking Theon’s mouth in his.

Jon is so unbearably timid, but it’s to be expected. Theon will just have to pick up the slack. He makes it way through Jon’s lips, sucking and almost nibbling as his tongue ventures further in. More strawberries, more delightfulness, more Jon. Theon is being uncharacteristically gentle in truth, but he wouldn’t throw Jon in the deep end all at once. You know what they say, slow and steady wins the race. Thinking he could push it further, Theon detaches himself from Jon’s lips, and for the second time tonight Jon whimpers. Theon’s thumb on Jon’s lips is starting to get adventurous.  _ Too much, more, too much, more-  _ the internal battle was still raging. 

On his usual nights out, tumbling with Ros or some other nobody, incomparable to Jon, Theon would’ve commanded them to suck, but Jon was different. His thumb once again traces Jon’s mouth, putting gentle pressure on those perfect pretty lips, and when Theon can’t handle it anymore, he gives one last gentle stroke, and pushes in. They part, and his thumb slides into Jon’s mouth. Drowned fuck, this is a dream come true. Jon fucking bobs his head, taking Theon’s thumb directly into his mouth, and Theon’s hips jut up so his desperately deprived dick graces Jon’s perfectly shaped arse. Horrible mistake.

Jon immediately recoils, but since he’s on top of Theon at this point, it doesn’t do him any favours. Jon takes his mouth from Theon’s thumb, and, as far as Theon can tell- accidentally, presses further onto Theon’s cock. He flinches away from that as well, as though it was a dagger. Jon adjusts himself so he’s practically sitting on Theon’s stomach, the mixture of panic and lust in his eyes painting the most alluring image Theon has ever seen. The panic in the art that is Jon’s eyes flash, and Theon thinks that it’s over for the umpteenth time tonight, but instead he hears Jon murmur, “I’m sorry… I just didn’t expect-”

“Shhh, you’re doing amazing.” Theon says, just as quiet. 

This is part of Theon’s repayment. As many compliments as Jon can get, to make up for all of the horrible shit that he had said over the past seven years.

“You’re fucking perfect, I want you… you’re so beautiful” Theon stammers out.

Jon’s eyes light up, not a hint of sadness left in them, as if it had all been drained by Theon’s words. He moves closer to Theon’s face again, and almost instinctively Theon places his hands on Jon’s shoulders, gently pulling him further in. Their kisses are becoming more certain, Theon’s tongue ventures further and further each time, and Jon’s own tongue returns the courtesy. Theon’s ready to try some more, and begins to move his hands down Jon’s shoulders, down his arms until he reaches Jon’s side, and begins to drag his hand over each and every delicate rib. Jon’s silky smooth tee, clinging to his body feels so good under Theon’s hand, and Theon begins the descent. He moves his hands further and further down, before reaching Jon’s sides, just above his hips.

And then Jon laughs, just how Theon knew he would. That golden sound enchants Theon, and Theon begins to tickle Jon’s ticklish spot, the sight of a hundred attacks from Robb and Arya a lifetime ago. After a moment or two of staring into Jon’s eyes of joy, Theon’s hands are on the move again, until Theon slides both of his hands under Jon’s tee. The heat from Jon’s skin, with the soft and tranquil feel of it, Theon once again loses control. He ruts up into Jon’s arse, and coming as a complete surprise, Jon doesn’t recoil or protest, he simply lets out a low moan that fills Theon’s ears with delight.

Theon knows not to push it though, and his exploration continues, hands travelling across Jon’s flat stomach, gliding up his toned body and getting into every nook and cranny as Jon’s moans continue. Jon fucking gasps when Theon’s hands reach his erect nipples. Jon’s hands are now scrambling on Theon’s back, getting under the tee and moving almost frantically. Theon begins to circle Jon’s nipples, and leans in and places a kiss under Jon’s ribs. Theon licks the fabric and Jon’s skin underneath, and his kisses start travelling up.

Theon’s trail of kisses leads him to Jon’s left nipple, where he removes the encircling hand, and places his mouth over the fabric and kisses the firm nipple. He goes down again and lingers longer, and for the third kiss Theon doesn’t take his mouth off at all, and instead he starts to suck down, almost nibling, thoroughly drenching Jon’s tee, while Theon’s right hand squeezes down and slightly twists Jon’s free nipple, and Jon’s moans became more pronounced and higher. After a solid ten seconds of this, Theon switches sides, trailing kisses across Jon’s chest to begin sucking on Jon’s other nipple, as Theon’s hand moves to squeeze the now drenched and presumably aching left nipple.

Another ten seconds go by with guttural moans until Jon hands come out from behind Theon’s back. He lays his long fingers onto Theon’s head, stroking Theon’s hair as he starts to pull Theon off his chest. Jon moves in for a quick kiss, another taste of strawberry before he pulls back, and in an instant grabs and whirls his tee off his back leaving his whole upper body on display for Theon’s eyes. The sight is magnificent. Pale skin, except around his nipples where it’s red and wet, the rest of his body toned and smooth. A sight for gods to behold, and Theon has it all for himself.

Theon leans in again, his mind screaming words  _ mine, mine, mine, _ and he leans in. He’s about to bite Jon’s neck, sink his teeth in and hear Jon scream, marking him as Theon’s, but he stops himself. It would have been a fucking terrible idea in retrospect, so Theon redirects his kiss to Jon’s left shoulder. Jon throws his head back and another never ending, soul shattering moan comes from him that seems to last forever. When Jon’s elegantly smooth skin is thoroughly bruised a shade of angry purple, Theon moves an inch further down Jon’s shoulder, and repeats, sucking, almost biting into the soft skin, as Jon’s moans become more and more desperate. Theon’s hands are back at Jon’s nipples, circling, rubbing and squeezing. Theon can’t help it any more, and once again jumps up to meet Jon’s arse, and Jon fucking pushes down. Again and again and again until Theon is sure he is bruising Jon’s arse, and the strain of his cock throbbing against his pants is threatening to overwhelm Theon. Another two times he sucks down on Jon’s skin, each an inch further down, until Jon’s shoulder has a line of bruises from start to finish. Theon pulls back to admire his work, before diving back in again, squeezing hard on Jon’s nipples as he quickly traces his tongue down the line of bruises, and Jon fucking cries.

“I…. I’ve come… in my pants… Seven hells I’ve come in my own fucking pants” pants Jon, his face starting to show pure terror, a flash of trepidation in his jet black eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” Asks Theon as he takes his hands away from Jon and back out of his t-shirt. He cups Jon’s ear, stroking the lobe gently as Jon thinks. Jon’s pout has returned, and the horror that encompasses his eyes fills Theon with a sense of anxiety.

“No,” he finally says after a long pause, his voice quiet, as if the words were unspeakable, “But I need to clean myself up before… before we go again.”

And with that, he unwraps his legs from Theon’s back, and practically leaps like an injured deer, desperate to flee from Theon. He tumbles in his escape, but finally manages to dash down the corridor into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HORRIFICALLY UNBETA'D BTW
> 
> if there's any disastrous errors please tell me!  
> Feedback welcome :D 
> 
> next time, jon pov... poor boy.


	3. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is totally overwhelmed, and can't stop the thoughts, the memories, the flood of self hatred. He has to decide where he belongs, and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bb jon D:
> 
> this is inspire by a dodie song, If I'm Being Honest, if this seems familiar- god that song has me in tears every time

He’s panting, completely out of breath. His shallow and quick gasps of air accompany his half sobs.  _ What the fuck have I done- what the fuck am I doing?! Gods help me.  _ His mind was racing and he didn’t know what to think. It was all so overwhelming. Jon looks at his reflection in the mirror. He looks like a petrified teenager, because, really, he is.  _ How the fuck did I get here? _

It had started out small. Theon smiling genuine smiles at him every so often, not those nasty grins that always meant trouble. His jokes and witty banter less piercing, Jon’s mother hadn’t been mentioned in weeks. Jon had liked the change, even if he was extremely suspicious. It was on one night, not too dissimilar to this one when he realised what was going on. The rest of the family were out except Jon and Theon. Jon had to finish an assignment, and quickly, otherwise he might as well ask his professor to fail him. He was so unbelievably stressed, constantly on edge, feeling like he was about to drown. How could he be so stupid as to leave it last minute? He had locked himself in his room to focus for three days, not as long as the other times, quite mild actually, but he had to miss a ride out to see the family crypt. Wasn’t really his family anyway. Father thought he could hide it from him, but Jon had found out.

Theon was also still in the house, not being a real Stark either, he had opted to sit out the ride. Right as Jon was about to give up, breakdown and just admit failure, there was a small knock on his door. He slowly went to open it, seething and hissing with anger. He was going to fucking murder Theon. Seven whole years of resentment. Seven years of pure hell whenever Theon was around. He didn’t even have Robb to himself anymore either, he had to go and become best friends with Theon. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair, not being a real Stark, being made to feel a complete waste of space in his own house. His hand on the door handle, his knuckles white, he practically ripped open the door. 

“Hey,” Theon said through a fucking gloating, annoying smirk, “You alright?”

“What the ever-loving FUCK do you want?!” Jon had shouted. Tears were welling in his eyes. He couldn’t cry, not there, not then, he couldn’t let Theon see him.

“I just wanted to see if you were ok…” Theon said. His voice was soft, calming, the grin dissolved. The resentment had been thawing for some weeks at that point, and in a moment of weakness, Jon cracked.

“It’s too fucking much, I can’t do it anymore!” He cried. Tears had started streaming down his face, his cheeks flushing red with shame. How could he show his weakness in front of Theon? Before he could turn and slam the door in Theon’s face, Theon grabbed him. He was about to straight up punch Theon in the jaw, when he was pulled closer.

_ Theon hugged him. _

Theon smelled of cologne, and had an iron grip over Jon. Jon broke even further, and sobbed into Theon as Theon spoke soft consoling words into Jon’s ear. He was praising Jon, saying he’s been doing great and that he could do this and other such nonsense. Jon couldn’t bear it, he pulled out of Theon’s grip and threw himself into his room, closing the door a bit too forcefully.

After that whenever Theon spoke to him they were both nervous. Jon had felt  _ something  _ that night and was sure Theon had felt it too. They couldn’t hold a conversation for more than five seconds each time, always dissolving into fits of embarrassment. Theon always found excuses to touch Jon, whether it be a consoling hug, a little push after one of his terrible puns, or simply putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder when they were talking. It was intoxicating, and Jon wanted more,  _ needed  _ more. 

It had led up to last night, where Jon had asked Theon to watch a movie, all shy and awkward.

Worst idea of his life.

_ Why did I have to ask him that? _

It had gone way too fast for Jon, he had loved how Theon had touched him, how he kissed him, his nice words. But he ruined it. He came too early and now Theon is probably sick of him.

_ I’m fucking disgusting. _

How could Theon possibly ever love Jon? Jon, the sulky whiny nobody who doesn’t belong anywhere. He doesn’t have a real family, doesn’t even know who or where or how his parents are. No one could ever love Jon.

This was probably an elaborate scheme. Jon was used to being a joke.  _ No one will ever love you. Theon is probably doing this to make fun of you. He doesn’t love you. Get it into your thick fucking skull. No one could love you. _

Could Theon love him? 

_ I bet Robb put him up to this. He’s always been best friends with Theon. Why can’t it be like before? Why can’t Theon just leave? _

_ No… I don’t want him to leave. _

_ Why not? He’s never going to love you. _

_ He said such nice things… his hands were strong and amazing. _

_ Doesn’t mean he loves you. He’s using you, you fucking idiot. _

_ I always thought this is when I would be happy… _

_ He had you in his lap. Literally, you fucking whore. You probably get it from your mother. He had you on fucking show. Like a toy. You’re a dirty toy and don’t deserve love. _

Jon felt sick. His knees give way, and he finds himself on the bathroom floor sobbing. It was probably true. Theon probably just wants to get into his pants, for lust or for a joke. Either way it doesn’t matter. Jon felt used. He wants to love Theon, in honesty he  _ had  _ to love Theon. He doesn’t have anything else, not really. He hates his schoolwork. The family he thought was his isn’t. He doesn’t even know his parents. He doesn’t belong here, the only place Jon could ever belong now was Theon’s lap.

He slowly rises, using the sink to keep his balance. He timidly moves to open the door.

_ Stop! He doesn’t love you! _

He opens the door.

_ He couldn’t love you! _

He takes a step into the corridor.

_ He can’t love you! _

Another step.

_ Stop, no one could love you, he said it himself! _

He breaks out into a run, falling into the living room.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong, drowned fuck your even paler than usual!” Theon looks absolutely horrified.

_ He cares about me.  _

Elation fills Jon, and he bolts forward and throws himself onto Theon, nearly toppling the couch. Theon hesitantly holds him, and Jon lays his head once again on Theon’s chest, rising and falling, though not in sync now. His own breathing was shallow and rapid, while Theon’s was slow, calming, and everything Jon could ever need.  _ You’re safe here, it’s ok.  _ The words aren’t just floating in his head, it was Theon’s voice. Theon is talking to him.

“You’re okay, it’s all okay,” his voice is steady, “Everything is going to be fine.”

Jon breaks. He tries to respond but the words are caught in his throat and he’s just so desperate and he  _ can’t he can’t he just can’t- _

“Shhh,” Theon says, as he strokes Jon’s hair, “I won’t leave you, you’re gonna be okay with me.”

And for a moment, Jon believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this is unbeta'd- sorry if there's mistakes!
> 
> anyone wanna do some beta reading if you aren't too busy?  
> @theonsfavouritetoy you have already been so much help i'd feel cruel dumping my writing on you >.<


	4. The End of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes sure that Theon will remember this night for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this is a disasterpiece, tell me if there's any issues

Theon’s dick is bruising him again. Finally Jon comes to the realisation that if he doesn’t finish off Theon soon, he might just explode. Jon kisses Theon, and Theon’s tongue is once again inside Jon’s mouth. It had been a shock at first, but now he’s getting used to it. Jon removes his lips from Theon, and places another gentle kiss on Theon’s chest. Not rough and painful like Theon did to his shoulder, instead it was a small peck. Jon starts trailing down Theon’s chest and stomach before he reaches his pants. Theon tastes of sweat and expensive cologne, smells like it too. A smell Jon could get drunk on. His skin is tough and muscular, with fine hair dusting from his chest to his belly button and beyond.  _ I can do this _ Jon thinks and he contemplates the daunting task ahead of him.

Jon slowly pulls down Theon’s pants, and he himself slides onto the floor, leaning against the couch and Theon. Theon is wearing the manliest grey boxers Jon has seen, with a small damp patch near the tip of his…  _ good gods what is that thing?! _ Jon thinks Theon’s tight boxers are completely ridiculous, not that he’s seen any other than his own, apart from Robb’s that one time, so he doesn't really have the right to judge. Theon’s bulge could only be described as intimidating. Jon knows Theon has been desperate all evening, jumping at the slightest touch. It had hurt Jon in truth, and he would definitely be covered in bruises tomorrow, but no matter. He leans in, and kisses Theon’s bulge, wettening the fabric further, and Theon’s dick jumps up in approval as a deep, primal noise emits from Theon.  _ No going back. _

Jon’s hands pull down Theon’s boxers slowly, unveiling the gargantuan monster underneath. And it is a  _ monster.  _ It looks n early double the size of Jon’s, and for a moment Jon feels uncertain, insecure and incredibly afraid until Theon’s moans bring him back to reality. His cock is red and angry looking and all too intimidating, but that doesn’t matter. Jon wants to please Theon, wants Theon to feel amazing, wants Theon to love him. Jon kisses Theon’s tip.  _ Salty _ was Jon’s first thought. Theon is nearly screaming as Jon pulls off, and quickly in again, making an O with his mouth.  _ This is gonna be impossible  _ he thinks as he envelops Theon’s cock another inch. The salty taste is back, and feeling curious Jon licks the slit, and this time Theon does really scream.

Jon pulls out again, to Theon’s absolute dismay. Theon is fucking whimpering when Jon dives down another time, taking more than before. The weight on Jon’s tongue is brilliant, but he wants to try more. He wants to do what Theon did when he had kissed Jon. So, Jon gets to exploring. He moves his tongue around Theon, licking up and down, circling the head, all while taking Theon deeper and deeper.  _ Gods does it ever end?!  _ Jon’s lips closer firmly around Theon as he becomes more confident, tongue diving in for another attack, another adventure, searching for more. Theon’s moans are so loud now that Jon worries that they’ll disturb the neighbours, but caution is blown to the wind as Theon desperately ruts in to Jon, and hits the back of his throat. 

Theon is wailing, and Jon is too stunned to move for a second. Until he realises what he’s doing, and what he has to do. Cautiously, Jon starts bobbing down on Theon’s cock.  _ Gods be good  _ he thinks as he truly realises the pure size of it, the weight on his tongue before yet again he gets adventurous. They develop a rhythm, Theon pushing desperately in over and over and over again while Jon bobs up and down to meet him. They go on like this for what feels like hours until, finally, Theon screams so loud Jon is sure the Starks will hear him on the over side of town as fluid gushes into his mouth, so much saltier and bitter than the precome. Jon laps down hungrily, swallowing and sucking trying to drink out every bit from Theon, until the downpour eventually stops. 

Theon lingers inside Jon for a while, until he eventually pulls his now soft but still incredibly huge cock out of Jon’s mouth. The taste of it is still there though. The taste of Theon. Jon wants to cut out his tongue so he never has to taste anything else ever again. Theon’s breath is rushed and a few hours ago Jon would be internally screaming at the thought of even kissing Theon, but now he has an odd sense of calm. He had made Theon happy, surely he had to love him now? 

“Drowned fuck where on earth did you learn that?” Theon pants.

The embarrassment is back as Jon responds, “Nowhere… I just thought you’d like that.”

“I bloody well did, your mouth works wonders Jon” He laughs out, and Jon turns pink.

“R- really? Was it that good?” Jon manages to stammer out, embarrassed and all too aware of how needy and desperate he sounds, but he really needs Theon to praise him right now.

“Fucking brilliant, all I’ve ever dreamed of,” Theon pants, “You can be damn sure we’re gonna be doing that more often.”

Did Jon hear him right?  _ More often?! _ Did Theon really like Jon? His cheeks burn and he realises he's insanely hard again. Theon realises too, with a cheeky grin as his eyes flick down, linger for a moment, and up at Jon’s face again.

“Do you want me to sort that out?” Theon says through a smirk.

Does Jon want him to? In comparison to Theon Jon is so… so  _ small.  _

“I- uh… it’s just-” Jon is stammering again, but a glance at Theon’s now concerned face he feels reassured, “I’m… it’s really small.”

And with that Theon fucking howls, smiling like an idiot. 

“I’m sure it’s not that small,” He giggles out, “Only one way to find out!”

Theon grabs Jon pants and yanks them down, then with his strong and firm hands pulls Jon up, and Theon himself slides down into a ridiculous looking position where his butt is practically falling off the couch, everything from his hips to the middle of his back lying flat, and from there arching up to where his head is lying against one of the pillows, and it’s totally obvious where Theon wants Jon to sit, but Jon pretends to be completely oblivious. Theon leans back up, eyes rolling, and grabs Jon around his waist and pulls him on top of Theon as he lays back down. Jon’s crotch is inches away from Theon’s mouth, and somehow Jon turns pinker. Feigning resistance, Jon swats at Theon’s head, giggling himself and giving the game away.

“Stop laughing!” Jon protests, all while being guilty of the supposed crime himself.

“I’m not laughing at you dick dumb dumb,” Theon replies as if he was explaining something to a five year old, “I’m laughing at the fact that you think you’re  _ small.  _ To be fair, you’re perfectly average, it’s just that I for one am not.” The bastard winks at Jon.

Jon is about to respond with some stupid remark, but his words turn to gasps as Theon inclines his head towards Jon’s crotch, and copying what Jon did earlier, he places a kiss onto Jon’s own boxers, licking at the fabric and beginning to drench Jon’s dick underneath. It was all getting too much again, and Jon puts his hands on Theon’s shoulders, but since Theon is so far down and practically falling off the couch, all Jon succeeds in doing is pushing further into Theon’s mouth. Theon gasps, enveloping Jon’s dick and balls all in one sloppy kiss, boxers absolutely wet through and Theon’s experienced tongue prods and circles and licks and oh  _ gods _ does that feel good. Jon’s mind fucking explodes, and so does his pants. Jon’s creamed them for the second time tonight. 

He nearly falls off Theon as he arches back in a long moan resonating somewhere deep inside of Jon, but Theon’s firm grip keeps him in place, and Jon is sure that come is soaking through his pants, which gets Theon’s attention. Jon screams when the tongue attacks him again, sucking at his dick and lapping up gods knows what, until Theon’s mouth finally recedes. Jon makes an attempt to pull off his now come soaked boxers, to no avail. Theon notices Jon’s predicament, and he slaps Jon’s hands away as he pulls the boxers down and, when they’re finally off, flings them halfway across the room. Theon audibly gasps at the sight of Jon’s dick, and Jon blushes a deep pink. Jon has to arch his legs as Theon slowly shimmies his way back up the couch until there’s no danger of slipping off. Making way for Theon takes the last of Jon’s energy. He himself starts to slump, and is about to fall off, his knees sliding down until Theon catches him. He drops his head against Theon’s chest as he feels a blanket being thrown over them. Theon is warm, his breathing is slowing, and Jon is so comfortable he could die here and have no regrets.

“Goodnight sweet.” Theon says in a deep, tired sounding voice, the vibrations coming from his chest ringing against Jon.

For a moment Jon forgets everything. It’s a short moment, but it’s the best of his life. 

He drifts off to sleep, and dreams of Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i'm loosing motivation- mortifying situation.   
> i have back up chapters to post, and after consulting @theonsfavouritetoy the plot is becoming a lot more clear, so hopefully i can get on with writing again. you guys probably won't notice any major gaps in uploading, and hopefully the quality doesn't dip at any point. 
> 
> thank you for reading >v<

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! >v<


End file.
